rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales from the Hard Side ReLoaded
=Assignments= Season One A place to die for * Episode 1 | The Magician: It's dangerous to cross swords with an old magician. PI Gasper learns this lesson by hard in his first memorable case when this old witchdoctor goes after his hide. * Episode 2 | Bombtrack: This time it is personal. On a routine mission a good friend of PI Gasper dies before his very eyes in an explosion. With the help of his friend's son PI Gasper goes after the serial bomber. * Episode 3 | The Succubus Affair: It was again one of those typical and easy assignments which lets PI Gasper and Gold stumble across a fullblown conspiracy about an ultra-secret missile prototype. * Episode 4 | A spiral down: This spin-off episode goes 6 years into the past and shows us the last case of C-SWAT officer PI Gasper before he quitted his job as cop in disgust and later on became private detective. Season Two Augmented new year * Episode 1 | NeoGenesis: In the year 2070 much has changed over the last 20 years. The almighty holding AKKON has been disbanded and sold off 5 years ago but its legacies live on. One special project was expensive and daring. 20 years later technological advance has made custom-designed combat-clones much more interesting and project Ice-H is about to be started. [ more ] * Episode 2 | Case Matters: After a short side career in the private investigation branch Drycon Gold once again meddles with his old bedfellows, the Mafia. Mike Scintano a little fish in the family calls Gold, who is known to the family as The Mechanic, to get back a suitcase of friend of Scintano, a wageslave at Umaru company. This assignment leads to Noyux Crossing, a very ill-reputed and sinister district of Chicago Megacity. With a little help of a streetmugger who calls himself Samuel (Emmanuel Roose in disguise) he goes into literal hell, lies with undead bedfellows and returns from riot with one suitcase, new friends and lots of scratches. [ more ] * Episode 3 | Day of the Mechanic: It was supposed to be a simple job under friends. Rather it turned out to be the day when 'The Family Mechanic' had to choose between Tony or Mike. It all came down to the old question at last: can there be honor among thieves? [ more ] * Episode 4 | RetroGenesis: Another model of Project ICE-H has survived. It was a regular mission Alex was assigned to, but nobody would have prepared her for awakening into naked reality. [ more ] * Episode 5 | MailMonger: It was one of those days when the rain kept pouring on the street and life went its usual way for most people but Geronimo Gasper. A man of opportunity by nature and a keen investigator by reputation decided to make his comeback after 5 years of living on the fringes of society. It was a friend who needed a job done. A simple job, an easy assignment and it brought more trouble to LoneStar than anybody would have guessed. [ more ] * Episode 6 | The RoseMother: Ruhark Corp specializes in magical research. Gunna, a mythic dwarfen physician, is one of the top-researchers of Ruhark and gets called in for a standard procedure. An anonymous customer wants her expertise on possible Awakened phenomenons around the rural town of Sober, north of Lake Michigan. It is there where she first hand experiences the call of nature and learns to become neurotic about wild roses. [ more ] =Cast of Characters= *'Emmanuel Roose': heir to a secret project for the genetical-breeded-super-soldier-to-be he nearly was blown to heavens on the fringes of company warfare while awakening in his clone tank. He has gone into hiding to find out more about himself, about Chicago Megacity and about how to make a living. *'Drycon Gold': known to the streets as The Asp and free-lance-''Mechanic'' to a crime syndicate is as dashingly galant as he is dangerous, even without any cyberwear which he passionately dislikes as something unnatural. *'Geronimo Gasper': the grumpy archtypical-private-eye-for-hire kind of guy with lots of connections and a soft spot for fast cars and chocolate bars. He has an office and has generally a good reputation among clients. *'Alexandra Bessier': she was cloned for success and predestined to be the perfect infiltration expert if she wouldn't have been woken prematurely, nearly killed and worked over with the memories of a sociopath. Alex also stems from project "ICE-H" where she was saved from sure death and left for dead by Emmanuel Roose. Like him she is the better-made prodigy of an old ICE-combat model, in her case Major Charlotte Bessier. *'Dr. Gunna Gunnasdottir': she may not be good-looking, she may be quite the opposite, but she is a hell of a physician and a genius in her area of expertise. And if she isn't doing footwork for her company or researching meta-genetics, she lives an exquisite life of corporate luxury. =Sightseeing= Chicago Megacity *District Diethry: former industrial centre, nowadays business district on shady grounds. Diethry was swallowed by Chicago Megacity in 2065, lost its city rights and is now known as seat of the Italian mob. *District Noyux Crossing: Adjacent to Diethry the tiny district Noyux Crossing is one of the darkest corners of Chicago Megacity. It is riddled with dark magic and electricity has long since been turned off by the cityhall. (first appearance in Episode 2) **'Sparrow Pont': Between Diethry and Noyux Crossing lies Sparrow Pont, an open park where scum and cutthroats band together for hire. It is recruitment ground for the most doubtful of operations. Crime syndicates love this place for the dumping of liabilities. (first appearance in Episode 2) *District Champaign: This district is the northeastern border between Chicago and its surrounding wasted rural area. Champaign is a decent place, mostly crowded with houses and Industrial sites. (first appearance in Episode 5) Lake Michigan, UCAS *The town of Sober: In the north of Lake Michigan lies Sober a former 120 soul town in the wild and without any connection to the Matrix. Now it is deserted and sold out to a privateer who researches the Awakened and deadly plant life there. (first appearance in Episode 6) Offshore Earth: Mars *'Diethry Mars': Former seat of AKKON mega-holding, it is now a police-state-kind-utopian seat of a conglomerate of powerful companies and holdings. (first mentioned in Episode 5) =Playing by the Rulez= This chapter concerns itself with House Rules and are subject to change. *'No house rulez at the moment': Rulez stick to official SR 4.01D rulebook.